


Severus & Others + Chubby! Reader || Love Making (Ao3 copy)

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drunk Sex, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Kink Exploration, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, etc - Freeform, oneshots, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: A/n: Description from my wattpad but I’m too lazy to correct it for this website.REQUEST ARE OPEN BABY!-The second book since Wattpad wants to be a baby. Since this app can be a bitch I will also be sending this over to my Ao3. At IAmASinnerForLife.Severus Snape x Chubby Reader + Other Characters (if you guys want)Please don't be rude or greedy. Give everyone a chance. That's all I have to say for now. You guys know how this goes.NSFW, Fluff, angst. All that stuff is allowed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Severus X Reader X Lupin || Rut A Day

If you don't get the joke in the chapter title then shame on ya. (jk)

What's in this chapter? :

Remus is starting to feel the affects of his rut and as painful as it is (Y/N) gets Severus to help her take care of their lover. Fluffy along with heavy smut. Poly relationship. Kisses and cuddles.

Warning:

Kinks such as heavy oral sex, double penatration (mouth and pussy), breeding, cumming, fingering, throat massaging, (slight) dom and sub, and (slight) spanking. Also sorry for any grammar errors.

Requested by:

[@VainGogh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VainGogh) hope you like it. I just noticed you said love triangle and I'm sorry if I didn't do what you wanted... But I really do hope you liked it. (Someone from my wattpad don’t worry about it) 

If you want to request either pm me or comment down below. Be specific but not too much. If you don't be a bit specific though I'll make it how I see it. If you don't like your request after I do it I'll redo it or do something else however do not be greedy. I am only human and I'll try to update as much as I can.

Also tell me if you like 'you' instead of 'I', it'll help me out.

Enjoy!

~~

The house shook at the loud howl ran through the air, birds that rested in the grass shot out in fear flying away quickly. I pouted heavily and the man continued to glare as he held his mug of tea in his strong hand, his long midnight hair lightly grazed his face from time to time as he scoffed.

"Sevvy-"

"Don't call me that (Y/N).. And no, I'm not helping him when he's in that state... If you want to help go there yourself."

He drawled before taking a sip, lightly chapped lips hugged the rim and for a split second I bit my lip before my eyes roamed his chest nearly purring at the tight long sleeve sweater he wore showing the outline of the lean but strong body. I stared, silence taking over us once again before those dark eyes snapped over to me making me jump.

I sweated lightly scratching the back on my neck before huffing turning away, the cool draft slipping up my half shirt dancing along the flabby and soft skin of my stomach. I shuddered crossing my arms.

"Fine but when he jumps me and I cry out for help know that it was your fault..."

A clank suddenly surrounded us as he huffed placing his mug down on the hardwood table next to him. The man stood, his stature stood over you making you blush lightly and pout.

" Fine then.. "

He spoke before trapping your form between his hands, his form pressed against you and the wall. He then gave me a hot kiss lips hungry for my taste and I couldn't help but moan wrapped my soft arms around his neck.

He grunted wrapping his hands under my thick thighs rubbing our hips together. It always shocked me at how fast I could get horny to these two men.. There just wasn't no denying it. With Remus being a werewolf who's been desperate to feel love his love was fierce. Don't get me wrong, he could be gentle but either way it was heavy and passionate and even slightly obsessive. Severus wasn't much different other than being possessive and being hot and heavy as well.

The stopped from my thoughts and away from the makeout session when another loud rough howl trailed through the house. Severus pulled back lightly panting against my lips keeping them shivering and wanting more. He almost chuckled, I could tell by the way his lips curled before he went stotic again kissing my neck before carefully placing me back down.

With a huff he pulled away leading the way to their shared bedroom once there he stood quiet hearing the snarls and growls from even behind the door. I froze when everything got quiet then a husky voice came through.

"Go away... Both of you.."

The male growled out lightly and I could practically feel his aura standing on the other side of the door. Severus huffed and grabbed the knob turning it.

"Coming in."

He said simply before forcing himself in looking up at the male who seemed to pout just bit. I smiled lightly following the older man. Once inside Severus crossed his arms.

"You look fine.. What do you keep howling for. With how loud you were being I really thought you had already changed."

He spoke and Remus started yo shiver a hungry look in his eyes as he looked us both up and down. Severus glared but I could notice the small blush as well the appeared on his pale cheeks. I moved a warm, (s/t) hand to cup Remus' cheek and he shot his own to grab my wrist and pull me close. I yelped in Surprise as he hugged my chubby form in his strong hands nuzzling my hand.

Severus huffed and Remus hummed.

"The first time really was the rut. The second time was because I could smell you both touching on each other... I felt outted."

The male spoke looking over to Severus who nodded, slowly the Potions master came over and wrapped his arms around my back, his hips pressed firmly against my round plush ass forcing me and Remus to feel each other.

I turned a deep red at the hard rob I felt in the werewolf's joggers and suddenly it was my time to glare even though it was half hearted.

"Really? Can't you have a bit more decency-mh~"

I whimpered at the end feeling ragged breaths on my neck before the man sucked on the sensitive patch, brushing my (h/c) locks behind my ear. I shuddered as the man behind me gave my thigh a tight squeeze and I literally bucked back against him, his clothes cock rubbing the clift of my ass.

Remus looked up at the potions master with a sly grin and started moving us over to the large fluffy king sized bed. The blankets had already been a mess but it was ok, we all were a bit of a messy sleeper. Severus followed as he picked me up making me yelp and laid me on top of the waiting man below. Their strength still surprised me even to this day...

Immediately arms wrapped around me again and to my wide hips, Remus smiled innocently before landing a hard smack. I gasp left my mouth as I buried my head in his shoulder. I wasn't sure if Severus grunted or not but it made me close my legs. Something that quickly changed as he got onto the bed, pants and shirt gone revealing the strong muscles under and the bulge in his boxers. He pulled them open again and pulled down my short shorts getting a clear view of the (f/c) lacy panties under them.

The hugged my hips tightly showing the outline of my dripping pussy, I could feel his panting against the wetness and a deep blush came to my cheeks before a gasp slipped from me, his mouth light closed around the fabric pressing a firm lick against the clothed throbbing organ.

I arched down pushing my hips back against his mouth more as Remus curiously peeked over my shoulder, cheeks reddening, eyes darkening, and cock twitching. I looked up at him before lightly tugging down his joggers and boxers huffing as the hot rod pressed against my cheek. He arched just at the view rubbing it against my face till I gripped it opening my mouth and taking to hit red tip in my mouth.

He yelled and I purred until Severus pulled down my lace revealing the wet organ to cool air making me shudder. He hummed before shoving two fingers inside making me let go of the cock in my mouth and cry out.

"God yes! Yes baby yes! ~"

I whined as he bent over my back pressing against my flesh, he panted along my ear. His warm breath made me shiver before Remus grabbed my chin sitting up and kissing me roughly nipping my lips and pressing his tongue inside toying with me and I moaned in his mouth jerking when Severus curled his long digits.

The man chuckled pulling back just. Bit panting lightly against my wet lips.

"Who do you want more? Severus or me?"

I blushed jerking his cock. Severus jerked his fingers deeper and I gasped loudly, toes curling, eyes rolling, and tongue hanging out. He glared at the wolf thrusting his fingers deep and hard and I could definitely feel the coil building in me. I was too busy bucking back that I couldn't focus on them speaking.

"I'm going first. You went first last time."

He spoke and Remus leaned forward giving him a hot kiss. I glanced up to watch and turned a deeper red. I was sure why but it looked really hot, Remus shoved his tongue inside making the potions master groan and press back. No matter how much Severus acted like he did he could never hate Remus, at least not like this. Remus cupped the back of his head running his fingers through the other's hair and my vision started to go white. Severus only noticed when Remus nipped his lips to warn him. The werewolf could obviously tell by your scent that filled the room.

Quickly the raven haired male pulled his fingers out watching was precum leaked out of my pussy and onto the fluffy bed. He looked to his fingers as they glistened and Remus grabbed his hand before licking in between the sticky digits. Severus gave a light frown but I couldn't help but see him blush, I found it cute of course. I went to sit up and he quickly grabbed my hips keeping me down and still. He panted lightly jerking the rock hard cock before pressing the tip in slowly careful not to hurt me. I moaned lowly before licking a long stride up Remus' twitching cock, kissing the veins and lightly nipping the skin before digging the tip of my tongue into the slit.

He growled and grabbed my head trying to be gentle as he thrusted in my hot tunnel. Severus hummed before snapping his hips thrusting deep into my womb. I swear I could see stars as he held me against him rolling his hips slowly but keeping it deep. Remus grunted staring down at me as I stared up at him loving the taste of his precum leaking into my throat.

Hands came down on us and the cock that was currently trying to breed me pressed deep as Severus leaned in to kiss Remus again who gasped as his own cock went in deeper. I've never felt so stuffed and the raven haired male thrust hard and deep feeling our ears with the sounds of our clapping skin. The lewd noises made me moan the best I could with the not organ in my mouth making the werewolf growl into the other man's mouth.

Our scents filled him and for a split second I was worried he'd actually turn on us right here. God knows the male would try to fuck me along side with Severus... God also knows something like that would completely destroy me. However I couldn't help but blush, maybe with enough preparation I'd allow it..

My cry was muffled but I creamed hard, pussy tightening and suffocating Severus's cock. He gasped at the sudden tightness before wrapping his arms around my waist stuffing himself before growling.

"Want me.. Want me to come inside baby?"

He grunted clinging to himself holding it the best he could as I wildly bucked back gurgling on Remus' cock making him throw his head back and choke out a moan. I nodded sucking and whining, eyes watery begging the best I could. The dark haired male came hard biting down on my shoulder groaning. My eyes rolled and Remus pushed my head down farther as he came deep into my mouth.

We stayed like that, stuck to each other panting and climbing down from ojt heights and Severus went sluggish against me as Remus let go of my (h/c) (h/l) hair laying back against the pillows,chest rising and falling. For now this was good, it relieved most of his rut for today. Severus panted lightly pulling out slowly as he kissed over the bite his left along with kissing over my back and over the clift of my ass. I was twitching and he smiled lightly rubbing his thumb over my clit making me jump and whimper, turning my head back to glare.

"S-Stop, I-I can't right now jerk.."

I spoke in a shaky voice, it was rough and raw thanks to the previous treatment. Remus slowly sat up and kissed my cheek.

"Let me eat you out."

He spoke and my blush came back hard as Severus reached up rubbing my nipples until they were hard again. Maybe I was wrong, just one round could hold these two back. I moaned with a small playfully pout as Severus pulled me up into his lap letting Remus press his face between my thick thighs with an innocent smile.

Basterds. I love them so fucking much...


	2. Severus X Reader X Lucius || Hard Times

Request by:

[The_Dark_Flame22](https://www.wattpad.com/user/The_Dark_Flame22) I hope you enjoy it! I started it in class so I hand to hide it away from these curious children. Better be happy about it lol!

What's in this chapter:

(Y/N) gets curious about a potion she's found and decided to take it out on her lovers. Everything gets heated and for a split second she forgets. Eventually she remembers and finds a way to use it resulting in her getting taught an unforgettable lesson.

Warning:

Kinks such as orgasm denial, daddy kink (medium), begging, dom and sub (heavy smut), biting kink, bruising, praising, choking, rough sex and hair pulling.

Note: If you have any requests, don't be scared to scare them! I'll try to update everyday and to gain my reads back to keep myself going! Also sorry for bad grammar or shit writing lol.

That picture of Lucius is literally going to be the main cause of my wet dreams I swear...

Enjoy!

~~

I furrowed my eyebrows, a small hum came from me as I swayed the bottle around in front of my face. The reddish purple liquid inside swished back in front as I sat in the large library, my cloak draping over the back of the chair along with gliding against the floor.

A slight cool air danced across my wide thighs that weren't covered by my skirt or my black, knee high stockings. My shirt well fitted showing the outline of my bra and my round squishy breast. I blinked before carefully pulling open the top, removing the cork that kept the liquid inside

I sniffed it, it really didn't have a scent except for a small lavender smell, maybe even sunflowers. Suddenly I stood feeling my stomach jiggle just a bit before I collected my books fitting the potion in a small pocket. Really I hadn't known where it had came from, all I knew was that I got up to use the bathroom in the middle of my tutoring and came back to find it sitting at the edge of the empty fable I had bben sitting at.

After gathering my things I ventured into the halls. I needed Severus, or maybe Lucius whichever one was available at the time. I hummed and carefully knocked on the large wooden door that lead to Severus's room before entering find my two lovers having a chat, cups of tea sat next to them.

They eyed my outfit as I turned and closed the door, shoes clicking at my steps before Lucius huffed, just lightly however.

"You look delicious you know.. I hope noone tried to make a move on you."

I giggled before walking over, the candle lights flicked all over my body before I confidently took a seat in Lucius' lap not minding how his hands immediately went to massage my thighs. Severus hummed taking a sip and raising an eyebrow clearly curious as to what made me come. I told them I'd be in the library for the rest of the time so of course this came as a surprise.

I scoot back into the blonds lap more not missing the slight twitch in his pants as his breath came out a bit shaky. He squeezed my thigh hard giving it a slap making me purr. Slowly I pulled out the tube and held it in front of me letting Severus at it. He had been enjoying the show but he sighed and set down his mug before watching it closely.

Lucius buried his head into the crook of my nect taking in my fruity scent as he took nips and bites, I bucked my hips and he quickly held me to keep me still against his chest. Severus suddenly cleared his throat catching our attention, I wasn't sure why I blushed so deeply but Severus handed me the tube back as he pulled off his cloak letting it fall to the floor.

"It's called Erectorous. A spell to.. Well.."

His face turned a light pink and I giggled at him. Lucius found it cute which is most likely the reason chuckled at the raven haired male as well.

"Basically it's a lust spell."

He finished. I looked to Severus and he nodded closing his eyes for a second. A small smirk came over my lips as Lucius buried his head ago. I quickly opened the tube and poored an equal amount in each of their mugs before shoving it in my pocket and acting innocent.

Carefully Severus opened his eyes again and reached for his all black mug before bringing it back to his lightly chapped lips. He swallowed the rest of his drink and I purred lightly. If it really was a lust potion than that meant the two would be totally submissive until they came right?

I felt excited, never once had we used spells or Potions on each other for sex unless it was to keep one still or to clean cum out of holes. However nothing seemed to happen yet as the raven haired male sat his mug back down, I nearly pouted until handing Lucius his own considering he'd been eyeing it.

He smiled and thanked me before gulping down the rest and letting me sit it back down. A couple minutes passed before I perked at a heated noise. Severus gasped closing his eyes as he bit his lip. A fierce glare came to his face trapping me against Lucius who was slowly starting to feel it as well.

"(Y-y/N).. Did you really fuck.."

He choked up tossing his head back. Lucius growled hands grabbing at the desk as I slipped away from his lap with a grin.

"Oh I thought it wasn't going to work for a second but here we are."

I purred before walking around the desk to Severus who tremble. Slowly I eyed him till my eyes landed on the straight area of his pants. I licked my lips just a bit before roughly cupping him. He gasped loudly and went for my hand groaning and rolling his hips as I massaged the clothed organ.

"You like that daddy?~"

I hummed before backing away, watching as he stood on shaking legs to follow he leaned against the wall behind him. What I could see was that any strength had went to their cocks. Which was why Severus couldn't push me away. Lucius squirmed in his seat and I smiled walking behind him. Carefully I reached over him and dug my hand into his pants feeling the rock hard flesh. The blond panted heavily looking down at his organ. He could help but blush a deep crimson as how my thumb ran over his leaky slit. It made a wet sound and he bucked his hips up for more contact as a couple of his blond strands stuck to his forehead.

"Daddy wants me to suck him up right? I'll be a good baby girl~"

Lucius groaned loudly as he eyed me from the corner of his eye.

"(Y-Y/N.. When this spell sways off just know.. Know I'm not going easy on you."

He spoke and Severus nodded agreeing with him who carefully made him way around to stand in front of us. I got on my knees and grabbed their clocks loving the way they both gasped and jumped. Slowly and skillfully I rubbed them and tugged the tips until I pushed Lucius's cock into my wait hot mouth.

The blond jumped groaning and Severus quickly leaned down and kissed him hard. He grabbed the other's hair yanking it as he panted softly thrusting his hips and shoving his own thick hard cock in and out of my finger hole. A strong hand found my own hair shoving my face down and I happily gagged on organ pressing my nose farther till the clean and low cut blond hair brushed against my upper lip. Their drapes always matched the curtains.

I gurgle and he gasped again mumbling curses against Severus's lips who nipped his lower lip. The male slapped the blonds hand away freeing me. I curiously look up at him as he glare moving his cock from my hands but to my cheek. Lucius pants but allows it trying not to be the greedy lover today. I purr and open my mouth wider taking the other man's cock in my mouth.

He groans loudly and sinks back onto the desk, gripping it the best way he can as I slither in front of him between the strong thighs. Big mistake on my part. Two hands clasps around my hips before my skirt is yanked down showing how awfully wet I am. I blush and go to gasp as Severus presses my head down harder. With his cock completely surrounded by my mouth I give the best innocent smile I can't muster. He glares and I feel my thighs twitch.

"Don't give me that look.. You're not off the hook."

Lucius spreads my legs and I'm a little shocked at how he's moving his hands. Aren't they supposed to be weak at the moment? The potion must be wearing off.. Severus let's his cock slip from my throat for a second to rub his thumb over my lips.

" What's the safe word baby, tell daddy so I'll make sure I don't hurt you."

I pout softly with a small blush panting as Lucius purrs moving his hands down to my pussy pulling the lips open looking at the twitching insides. He peeked over my shoulder with a small smirk.

" I'm not going easy on you either way. "

I shivered before mumbling the safety word and as soon as it left a lips a harsh smack came down on my ass making me gasp and bury my head into Severus's thigh, each slap received a cry of pleasure. Once it was done my ass felt raw and I nearly jumped out my skin with the blond kissed it.

The wetness made me whine and push my hips back and when his tongue licked at the red flesh I buried my head again. Roughly Severus pulled my hair making me bite my lip again before he pressed two fingers into my mouth closely watching how my pink wet tongue slipped out. He made a grunt noise before shoving his cock down my throat smirking at how my eyes widen and teared up.

Lucius pressed a long digit inside making me gag as I tried to moan,he then pressed in a second finger stretching me open. He kissed up my back taking rough nips and bites groaning at the bruises that appeared on my skin. He couldn't wait and quickly pulled his fingers out before pressing the head of his cock inside. I blushed deeply as Severus roughly fucked my mouth yanking my head up and down.

I twitched, I could feel the orgasm coming. Lucius got the head in grasping my hips before moving a hand up to brush the golden locks behind his face. After calming his own orgasm he slammed in all the way sending my forward with a shocked face. Severus yelled before he came down my throat and being a good girl I swallowed everything I could. He pulled my head away showing how even though he just came he was hard again.

A choked moan came from me as Lucius wrapped a strong hand around my neck as he ravished me, groaning at how wet and warm I felt and how well I sucked him in. There'd be heavy bruises but at the moment I couldn't care less. Hips started to pound and my thighs quivered, I was gonna come.

"Y-yes yes please oh God please"

I whimpered out. The second I tripped over the edge the blond pulled all the way out making me yell. I turned and glared at him only to receive an innocent smile. Slowly that smile turned into a Sadistic one as he kissed my puffy red lips before whispering against them.

"You'll come when daddy tells you to."

He spoke carefully before moving me forward until Severus pulled me up into his lap as he sat on the desk. He slammed in and I tossed my head back bouncing up and down, letting out breathless moans. Lucius got behind me again and Severus panted slightly forcing himself to slow down. I was curious for a second but loudly gasped as the other man pressed his cock inside careful to not rip me.

"D-daddy~"

I pointed at Lucius as I laid my head onto Severus's shoulder. The blond pushing in all the way and we all gasped. I've never taken both of them before and God I could feel why. Severus carefully rubbed my back kissing my cheek and my head.

"My beautiful baby girl, don't worry after this punishment you can rest."

He spoke carefully and my hole spasmed at the small praises. Lucius kissed up and down my neck as he held my close.

"You're doing great my love, my precious baby girl."

He hummed and I let out a shaky moan. I leaned up and carefully kiss the raven haired male who happily returns it before bouncing light on their cocks telling them its ok to move.

They groan lightly before starting a slow pace, Severus moves first then Lucius. Soon the pace gets faster, rougher and deeper and I'm clawing down Severus's back as I cry out at their savage thrusting hitting my g-spot over and over till I can see stars. Lucius moves closer and pushes us down roughing fucking me.

Severus moans loudly due to the other's pace and how his cock is rubbing against him own and honestly he doesn't think he can last any longer. Lucius grabs my hands and pin them down the each side of Severus as the male below grabs my chubby sides to keep me there as Lucius groans.

I can feel it, I can feel my orgasm coming again and Lucius slows making me cry as Severus followed the hint.

"P-Please~"

Severus kissed my neck before roughly biting the sensitive looking between our bodies to watch me buck onto his cock.

"Please what?"

He growled against my shoulder.

"P-Please let me cum please please"

Lucius hums pulling up my shirt massaging the hard nubs making me buck some more. He slapped my already cherry raw ass before pinning my hand down again.

"Are you ever going to use that potion again?"

He asked. I shook my head frantically.

"N-No never again, please daddy I'm so sorry!"

They hum before thrusting into together at the same time. I scream as my orgasm crashes through me, splattering over their bodies. I love how both moan just due to the view. Severus came next roughing grabbing my bruised hips and tossing his head back as he came deep inside my womb followed by Lucius who panted roughly. Carefully they pulled out and I went limp onto Severus as Lucius kissed my shoulder softly.

Severus pulled myme into a soft kiss.

"Never do that again.."

He sighed even though his face was a little red. Lucius chuckled. He knew Severus didn't mind and he damn sure didn't either. I go along with it though and tiredly nod.

"Yes daddy~"


	3. Severus X Daughter! Reader

Request by:

[@Andrylaloka1](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Andrylaloka1) I hope you like it! I'm not sure what you were looking for considering your request was simple but I still hope you enjoy it.

What's in this chapter?:

(Y/N) has started to become a brat. No matter how many times Severus tries to handle her the tame way nothing works. Her attitude only changes when he bends her over and wrecks her insides.

Warning:

Includes: INCEST, spanking kink, sex in front of mirrors, exhibition kink, marking kink, and I might add some omorashi. (cause I'm a freak..)

~~

You stalked inside the house, skirt short enough to just barely graze my thighs, tight shirt hugging your (b/s) breast smirking smugly at my father who seemed to be fuming against the hard drywall . You crossed your arms over your sinful form before speaking.

"Sup dad-"

You spoke as though he was just normally picking you up from school or something and not like you just walked in his house dressed like a stripper. The older man interruptyou before you could finish, his deep dull voice filled the air floating in your head. A shivered tumbled up your spine.

"Where the bloody hell where you, (y/n)..."

~

The girl giggled, the smell of alcohol floated on her lips as she swayed over to the male before tripping and slumping onto the other who's frown got even deeper. For a split second the man wanted to drop her, a stern look on his face as she tilted her head up with a goofy grin. His eyes hard and cold before leaning back against the wall, her breast pressed against his front and he numbly bit his bottom lip.

This was dangerous, but he needed to punish her somehow. He pushed her back a bit grabbing her wrist so she wouldn't fall as He led her to her bedroom. He'd think on her punishment but for now he couldn't look at her, not while the thought of wrapping his hand around her throat and showing her how a real slut looked like was dancing in his head.

He was almost there when she wrapped her arms around his back nuzzling and whining. Her nails digging into his front as she moved and pinched a nipple. He gasped a little tossing his head to look at her.

"N-no Daddy! I wanna go out again!" She cried and for a split second he could see her as a child again, how she wanted to play outside and dig around in the dirt with the worms or how she liked to steal his wand and cast random spells not caring if the house burned down. It was only a split second as he looked up her, she wasn't that little girl anymore.

For years he noticed her attitude changing and her actions getting worse. Countless normal punishments and she still wanted to go out, still wanted to drank and do drugs, still wanted to go to clubs, still wanted to be somewhere she shouldn't. The soft look he had turned angry and he spun around in her grip before slamming her into the wall where she yelped. The force making her arch against him.

She wasn't a kid anymore and she really looked like her mother is what he thought as he stared at her, and as the thought of his dead wife came to him so did the memories he had with her. The dates, the hugs, the love, and the sex. Oh and did the sex come hard. No pause needed. It was multiple times were him and her mother went at each other like animals, he'd throw her on the bed watching her bounce a little before getting on top ripping her clothes off and just ravishing her.

He shuddered at the thoughts and looked down at the teen as she gave a rough roll of her hips. It caught him off guard but with theses thoughts he didn't stop her.

~ ((POV change)) ~

He looked down at you, your skirt rolled up revealing beautiful lacy white panties and he stared like a dog in rut. Your clothed cunt rubbed against his heavy bulge that fit perfectly right between your thighs. This was wrong but damn did it feel right. He couldn't stop himself, even though he was your father he wanted this and you being drunk was an advantage in his book. You wouldn't remember what happened anyway right?

He leaned forward pressing his lips against your ear as he spoke, voice hot and hungry. "Just like that babygirl, roll your hips just like that." He growled a he wrapped his strong arms under you keeping you up, keeping you close to him. A moan fell from your lips, cheeks red and bright in the dim hallway. Your panties getting wetter and wetter as you rutted against his clothed cock.

His eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he moved, quickly he pulled you up carrying you to your bed and dropping you both down, with him on top and your legs spread open for him, over his own thighs. You're shaking when he grips your meaty thighs and yanks you closer pressing firmly against you and you gasp. He can't help but stare down at you, even with you being his daughter he wants you. After all no one can love a child more than a parent, right?

You lightly pushed on his chest some of your senses kicking back in, and it sucked. To you your father had always been attractive but he was your father! Having a crush on the man that helped bring you into this world was insane. But god he had those eyes, that lush hair, smooth skin. You trembled at his rough treatments biting your lip. You're only a bit sober now as he flips you over wrapping his hand around the back of you neck, shoving your face into the sheets before he raises his hand.

You can't get a thought out before his hand yanks up your skirt over the cliff of your round ass and he gently rubs it as you hold onto the sheets. This is wrong, oh so wrong but it feels so fucking good when he lands a hot smack upon your ass. It jiggles and he smirks lightly, cock throbbing in his trousers as he watches intensely. You hate to admit how quickly you pushed your hips back against him, hated to admit that the feeling wasn't horrible, hated to admit that you liked having your father do this to you.

At this point your fully sober, but your insides are tingling and he lands another hit where you whimper and press you face harder into the blankets, fisting them as your clit twitches, you're fucking leaking in your lace. He can see it to and after many smacks you're in fucking tears, the pain and pleasure mixing into one. You give harsh pants as he gently rubs the heated skin, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Be a good girl and I'll treat you right, ok (y/n)?" He speaks as he pressed firmly against your back wrapping a wrapping a hand around the front of your throat as he kisses your ear. You buck back into him when his free hand slides into your panties roughly rubbing the hard clit.

"Fuck! Oh yes! Yes daddy I'll be good!" You cry out and he hums before roughly biting down on your neck loving the wet moan you let out as he left a big dark bruise. You're convulsing at this point and your mind is hazy, you don't care and neither does he. You want him and he wants you. A belt can be heard in your ear and you peek behind you watching as he gets naked, his cock is like a brick. Hard, strong and sturdy.

Your eyes connect and you both come to an understanding, this was going to happen. There was no doubt about that.

He looked over to your dress seeing the large mirror that stayed over it, sticky notes and pictures of you and your friends were all over the rem. God your friends, this was a secret you'd have to die with, if Harry found out about this...oh god. You whined when the man pulled you walking you over to said desk, and like a good bitch you bent over it. He wasted no more time forcing you and basically ripping off those soaking wet panties tossing them aside.

He was close, a breath away and if it weren't for you being he beautiful babygirl he would have straight up ripped you open, shove all nine inches in you and made you bleed. He pushed the wide tip in and you gasped loudly tossing your head back and you froze seeming shocked as you looked in the mirror in front of you. You were a mess, hair crazy, makeup smeared, breast pebbled and hard and your father right behind you with the tip of his hot cock pressing against your core. Wait made it worse was that he looked so fucking good.

He groaned lightly grabbing a hold of your wife hips and he grabbed you chin, he kissed you. You couldn't help how you moaned or how your tongue pressed against his lips wanting in. You couldn't help how when he did open his mouth; how your tongue laced with him. Suddenly a sharp thrust was made and you yanked back to let out a high pitched cry, eyes widen and hymen broke. He almost seemed surprised, almost.

"Seems as though my babygirl wasn't a slut after all.." he spoke mainly to himself, you gasped as he went beast mode. Each thrust hard and unforgiving, your gspot was getting wrecked and your cries were getting louder. His growls getting deeper. The disgusting but alluring sounds of skin slapping against skin made you blush a deep red and you stared at the mirror. He was fucking hot.

Dark hair bobbing, hard chest trembling and strong hips thrusting harshly. For a split second you wanted to get pregnant. And later that thought scared you.

He kissed and bit down on your skin marking you, showing you who you belonged to as he spoke, voice deep. "That's right, cry for daddy babygirl, you're so fucking wet." He commented as his hips started to get sketchy, his hand found your hair and yanked it making you scream at the depth he had reached inside you.

"D..Daddy..o-oh Daddy Daddy..d-dad- Please!" You babbled as tears fell from your eyes. He didn't warn you, he didn't want to as he gave one last harsh thrust making the dresser shake and you jump forward, he held you before he let it go. Cum splattered all over your insides coating your cervix and the pleasure raked you so hard that your own orgasm hot you. Your juices mixing with his as he gave slower lighter thrust.

You went limp trying to calm your body down, to focus on what the fuck just happened. He pulled out slowly and some of the mixture slipped out onto the floor. It dawned on you and your face was a deep red as he kissed you again holding you so you didn't fall.

He had just came in you and for some reason...

For some unknown reason...

You liked it.

-

Aight there you go kiddos! I'm sorry this took so long but I'm glad I finished it. Hope you like it and I don't want any bitchy comments because I left a warning. You're welcome!

-A


	4. Lucius X Daughter/Sister Reader x Draco || Loving You

Requested by [@HistoricalOracle](https://www.wattpad.com/user/HistoricalOracle) I hope you enjoy it!

Warning: INCEST! Father x Daughter, Brother x Sister. Oral sex, double penatration, spanking, and breeding kink.

~

"A-ahn!~ Draco S-Stop!"

The blond groaned as he roughly held you down, head buried between your thighs as he ate you out. His thick wet tongue rolled against your clit as his large hands pinned your own down to stop you from moving too much.

He glared up at you, bright eyes connecting with your (e/c) ones. He didn't plan on stopping, not when he's waited way too long for this. The bed creaked under both of you as he grabbed your ankles and pulled you up more sticking his tongue in deep inside. You arched, shirt rolling up your body as he closed his eyes.

How did this even happen?

~

"I love you.."

You giggled that cute giggle and his heart fluttered. Cheeks turning red for a split second. If he didn't get you the old man would. He refused to be last in place so this was him giving you a chance. You smiled, your legs crossed and (h/l) (h/c) hair bounced. He looked over you, your Jean shorts hugged you almost tightly and the black stockings complimented them. Your sweater hung on your shoulders showing the straps of the lacy bra that you wore.

He was definitely going to fuck you. Whether he died doing it or not. He wanted to rip you open and taste you. Those stocking, he wanted to rip up. Those shorts, he wanted to tear open. And damn that sweater. He perked when you calmed your giggles and he looked at you a bit hopeful and at the time it confused you.

"You're my brother Draco, of course I love you too."

You grinned and the male felt his nails dig into his palm as he looked down at the floor. That wasn't what he wanted. You tilted your head leaning to him. He'd been shaking, hair covering his eyes. Being the concerned sister you were you leaned closer placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"Hey, you ok?"

He looked up at you, eyes dark as though something had overcome him. He didn't speak, he only roughly pushed you back into the couch straddling you by getting between your thighs. In shock you pushed his chest to push him away.

"W-whoa!-"

You yelped out. Suddenly lips found your own roughly pressing against you. Your eyes had went wide. Had he really just kissed you? His hand slowly slid up your thigh and you couldn't lie. You blushed brightly. His now dark eyes peered open and he smirked at your blush. He cupped your crotch making you gasp and jerk, seeing his opportunity, his shoved his tongue in forcing you to fight against him.

You had been getting lost in his actions and it scared you. Didn't you only love your brother as a brother? You couldn't possibly want him in that way could you? Sure he was hot, sure you've had dreams of not only him but your father as well...

You moaned brokenly as he massaged you through the fabric. Had you been getting wet? You pushed him back roughly sending him on his back before glaring at you. You shirt rose and legs bent in a protective manner. You shakily stood making him sit up more.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?! I'm your sister!"

You yelled only to yelp as strong arms trapped you against a hard chest. You struggled and he growled deep in his throat before whispering into your ear.

"I want you (N/N)... And you gave me the wrong answer."

He spoke and you somehow squirmed away. Quickly you ran. To your room which he quickly followed, determined. You went in quickly and turned to close the door but he pushed in. He slammed you against the wall and picked you up kissing you deeply as he place himself between your legs.

You tried not to fall into temptation but his lips felt so good and smooth against your soft ones. Yes it was wrong but was if is no one knew about it? You whimpered before feeding your inner demon. You wrapped your legs around his waist and placed your hands on his cheeks. It surprised him but he was glad that he wouldn't have to rape you...

You could feel his heartbeat and shuddered. He pulled back before tossing you on the bed and climbing on you to pin you down.

"Stay still."

~

Your back arched as he ate you out as though there was no tomorrow. His hands gripped your large thighs and yours clung to his cute, short blond hair. You bit your lip as you rolled, his tongue slipped out the tight hole before he sucked on the clit. Your stomach tightened as you panted out.

You were driving him crazy. His cock bulging out in his pants rubbing against the sheets. He was so glad his father wasn't home. He had gotten to you first. The thought almost had him cum. He looked up at you feeling proud by how much pleasure you seemed to be in. He loved the feel of your fingers in his hair rubbing against his scalp but he couldn't wait for your nails to be clawing down his back. He was definitely going to hell but who cares. He knew he didn't, he rather fuck you for the rest of his life than to never touch you again.

"D-Draco~"

You cried and he snapped out of his sinful thoughts to look up at your wrecked form. The male smirked again before roughly diving in. You screeched, no one has ever done something like this to you and for some reason you couldn't push him away. You didn't want to admit it but maybe it was hotter mainly due to the fact that he was your brother.

Something in your stomach pulled and snapped and a breathless scream came out of you as you vision blurred and brightened. Your body like a bow as you arched roughly pulling his hair to keep his mouth there. He groaned at your taste, happily taking your cum and swallowing and you bucked tiredly.

He pulled back letting you fall limp into the sheets panting heavily. You felt as though your skin was buzzing and as you calmed down you didn't notice the visitor. Draco scoffed as he leaned over you.

"Hello father."

You furrowed your brows. What had he just said? With your returning strength you looked to the door seeing a figure with their arms crossed. You focused more and froze in place upon seeing your father. The male had a smirk on his lips. However it wasn't the playfully kind, more like an angry one.

You scrambled to sit up quickly placing your hands over your exposed crotch. You tried to find the right words but literally nothing was coming to you. Not like it would help anyway. Your eyes teared a little as the elder male walked over to you and your brother. He stood next to the bed before placing his hand on your cheek rubbing circles in the soft flesh. Shocked, you stared at him before his hand traveled to your bottom lip pressing in and feeling the weyness of your tongue. You slowly started to blush, you truly were disgusting.

He smirked again before looking at Draco who nodded and pulled off his shirt making you blush more as you stared at his hot body. Lucius moved his second hand and pulled yours away from yourself. He spoke in a dominant tone not too different than the one Draco used on you a while ago.

"It's ok, I'm not angry. With you at least."

He spoke against you before sending a look at his son who looked away a bit embarrassed. Draco didn't speak, not for now as he tossed his shirt aside and went for his pants. You yelped a little around the man's thumb pulling back.

" W-what are you doing?"

Lucius roughly pushed you back and flipped you over so that you were laying on your stomach with you plush ass in the air. The elder laid against you and you panted feeling the rock hard erection inside his pants. You bit your lip, how could you fall into sin like this? You couldn't say it wasn't hot though. His hand wrapped around your neck as the younger male sat in front of you, cock hard and twitching. You went to speak but a large hand slapped your ass making you jump and gasp.

"My babygirl is so cute, so beautiful. I just want to ravish you for the rest of my life. I’m only a bit upset Draco beat me is all~” 

Lucius spoke pulling back to wet his fingers. Doing so he looked at your pussy watching as it twitched. He bit his lip. He really did want to fuck you against this bed over and over again until you got pregnant but for now, he'd control himself. He pulled his fingers out before roughly shoving into you womb watching how your back arched and how you moaned out, digging your fingers into the bed.

He decided to put two in and happily slapped your ass again watching as the (s/t) skin started to bruise and how that juicy ass jiggled. You gasped again instinctively pressing back rolling against the digits. You whined when Draco roughly kissed you again before pulling back. He pressed his cock to your lips giving you a look.

"Open your mouth some more baby."

He groaned and you did happily. He shoved it inside, apologizing quietly after you gagged a bit. The fingers in you curled and your eyes rolled back as you bobbed your head. When your ass was completely red and your second orgasm was building the elder pulled away for a second making you whine loudly around your brothers cock who was currently face fucking you.

He pulled out suddenly making you look up at him before he laid down. He patted his lap and you blushed but followed. You crawled into his lap. Your clit rubbing against the slit of his cock making you both moan. He gave your already bruised ass a slap pushing his hips up a little loving the way the head of his cock caught your leaking hole.

You bit your lip and reached back taking his cock and slowly pushing it in. You moaned tossing your head back not noticing how the bed creaked at Lucius getting back on it now naked and lustful. You bounced lightly at first before Draco wrapped his arms around you holding you down to his chest as he snapped his hips up roughly fucking you loving the wet squishy noises.

"G-god, oh God Draco fuck!~"

You chanted as he chuckled. A second pair of hands found your hips and Draco calmed a little so his father could push in. You yelped and pushed on his chest.

"W-whoa hey, wait a second!"

The male towered over you as he reached around you pulling up your sweater before completely ripping it off tossing the fabric to the floor before taking your bra off. He gripped your breast fondling them as you moaned and leaned against his form.

"D-daddy~"

You whimpered and Draco snapped his hips up, cock rubbing in hard and deep making you scream out for a second. Lucius couldn't wait any longer and slowly pushed is thick hard cock in your filled pussy as well. You gasped and tried to pull away making him hold on to you tight. Even Draco had to stop for a second to get used to the new tightness. He tossed his head bead letting his voice drawl.

"Oh fuck, fuuuck"

He choked out. They stay completely still for you. They didn't want to hurt you much less for you to hate them, they loved you too much for that. Lucius panted against your back hotly against the skin. Draco gently petted your hair kissing your face and your cheeks. You calmed down before shaking your hips which made both of the male's gasp.

"Y-you can move now."

You smiled when your father kissed your neck marking the flesh.

"You sure babygirl?"

He spoke and you nodded. Immediately they both started to buck wrecklessly. You cried out as they grunted. Lucius grabbed your chin turning you to make you kiss him, he happily swallowed all of your cries and moans. Draco groaned taking your breast in his mouth as his hands helped hold you down.

None of you last too long and they knew they should've pulled out but honestly, they didn't feel like it. Draco wrapped his hands around your neck as Lucius pulled back from your lips pulling your back more.

"Fuck baby, yeah you like that girl, want big brother to cum inside?"

You moaned and nodded and Lucius chuckled.

"Want daddy to cum inside too? Use your words babygirl."

You arched and cried

"Y-yes please, please please please!"

You bucked against them before you all came. Draco gasped tossing his head back again while Lucius bit down on your shoulder as they came inside. You squirted before going limp against Draco and Lucius followed laying on top of you.

None of you could speak but that was fine for now.

~~

Ah! Sorry if it was messy! I was honestly just trying to get it published.. Please forgive me if it was lame/boring. I did try.

-A


	5. Young! Severus X Young! Reader || Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I will admit that these stories or the original book I posted that had these one shots got deleted by wattpad because the bastards didn’t count my “mature” warning. 
> 
> I know some of these requests are dirty so if you’re sensitive skip this one shot or don’t read it in general.

Warning: Underage sex, oral sex, and honestly that’s it. 

\- 

A clear blush found the boy’s cheeks as you kissed the front of his pants lightly mouthing his erection through the fabric. His hands were sweating as he pressing firmly into the grass as he looked down at you. You both had been dating for a while and you couldn’t help but pounce him. 

It was his birthday after all. 

“Y-Y/n..” 

He rested his head against the tree you both were currently at as he spoke softly, a clear shakiness in his tone as you bit down in the zipper and pulled it down with your teeth. His erection stood high through the gray boxers and you smiled at him. He blushed more but smiled back before arching his back when you firmly grabbed the member, the fabric rubbed against the slit of his wet dick and he gasped a little slamming his eyes shut. 

Your eyes casted down at the wet spot before licking your lips. You took the tip in your small mouth purring as your tongue rubbed the fabric against him more. After you had gotten bored and he began to twitch you pulled down the fabric watching as his cock bobbed in the air, he was raging, cock twitching and dripping and you couldn’t help but blush yourself. You looked up at him only to receive a cloudy eye look back. He was panting lightly but managed speak up. 

“Come on, out your mouth back down there.” He spoke in a surprisingly deep tone for a small teen that made you shiver all over. He had your hair, hands roughly holding your locks between his fingers.

He started to arch and gasp, leaning back as you gobbled him completely like your life depended on it. Soon he came in your mouth, the white spurts shooting and dancing over your tongue as you peered up at him and pulled away letting some drip down your chin. He suddenly kissed you sweetly, tasting his own release as he trapped your face in his hands before whispering against your lips. 

“Next time... you’ll be on the receiving end, my love.” 


End file.
